lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Berry Jars 'N' Jam
Berry Jars 'N Jam is a hard working farm girl who loves to cook! She and her twin sister, Sunny Side Up work together to run a beautiful and fun land where they produce many items. Berry is more into cooking then farm work. While Sunny loves to do all of the farm work and acts like a typical farmer. Personality Berry Jars 'N Jam is a hard worker who always gives her all. While both sisters do enjoy life on the farm, Berry is more into cooking or baking. Usually she'll be making a very smart, healthy breakfast for the two of them! Berry's also known to make the highest stack of buttermilk pancakes in all of Lalaloopsy Land! Berry Jars 'N Jam is openly a teensy bit nosy. Her official tag that comes with the doll/poster claims she is also a "busybody". Meaning she tends to get into other peoples business, even if they didn't ask. Out of the two girls, she seems to be the girly one. While Sunny would be the tomboy, given in appearance and interest. Also, like her name-sake, Berry Jars 'N Jam loves to make jam, as well as every single berry! Usually she makes it to eat with her delicious pancakes! Appearance Berry Jars 'N Jam is a fair skinned girl with light pink cheeks and normal black button eyes. Her hair is a bright shade of pink with straight-cut multi-stripped bangs and pigtails worn at cheek length with orange bows. She has on a pink checkerboard dress with multilayer skirt ruffles and short puff sleeves. Her dress has black lining, neck, and two small red buttons going down in a row. She also has plain white socks and pink Maryjane's with a single light orange bow at each toe. Berry takes on a slight "blue" theme in her "Blueberry Party" Mini doll. She wears a dark blue top with a light neon-pink jumper skirt with dark blue lining along the bottom. Purple leggings with white spots, white socks, and pink boots resembling tennis shoes. Another outfit Berry Jars 'N Jam wore consisted of a dark colored dress with pink ruffles along the bottom, pink tennis shoe boots and a pink apron with heart-like pockets. Pet Berry Jars 'N Jam's pet is a small white Cow. Cow's spots are bright pink colored, normally always. But during Blueberry Party its spots are purple-blue. Home Berry Jars 'N Jam's house is light yellow in a checkerboard pattern with multiple pieces being decorated with pancakes, jam, and berries. On the other side of the house are multiple 1st prize ribbons. Most likely, she and Sunny do not live in the same home but they live right next to each other/on the same property. Merchandise *Berry Jars 'N Jam in Twin Pack (With Sunny Side Up Full Size) *Berry Jars 'N Jam (Individual Full Size Doll) *Mini Berry Jars 'N Jam (1st Edition) *Mini Berry Jars 'N Jam Blueberries (2nd Edition) *Berry Jars 'N Jam's Kitchen Trivia *She and her twin are the first Lalaloopsy twins. *Berry is one of the few Lalaloopsy to have worn attire worn originally by someone else. Her Blueberry Party doll is wearing a recolor of Bea Spells-a-Lot's outfit. *Berry's favorite Berry is the Blueberry! *Ironically, Berry was never sold in a multi-mini pack or doubles pack with Sunny. *Berry is sometimes confused with Peanut Big Top because of their visual likeness. Gallery BerrySunny.jpg Mini Berry Jars N Jam.jpg Blueberry.png MiniBerrysKitchen2.jpg Fashion Victim Berry.jpg berryoveralls.jpg Mini Berry Blueberry Box.jpg Mini Berry Blueberry House.jpg Berrys Kitchen Box.jpg Category:Characters Category:Category: Full Size Doll Category:Category: Mini Category:Girl Category:Hair Color: Pink Category:Hairstyle: Pigtails Category:Interest: Cooking/Food